Les Femmes Black 1 : Dorea Black Potter
by Juliette54
Summary: Quelques histoires sur les femmes Black. Sur les pourquoi elles se sont mariées, les liens qui les unissaient. On commence par Dorea Black Potter !


Bonjour tout le monde! Je poste ma première fanfiction, je m'excuse par avance si j'ai laissé quelques fautes d'orthographe trainer, et j'espère que vous aimerez!

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling

.oOo.

Dorea Black était en train de lire un roman. Il était mortellement ennuyeux selon elle. Une certaine Maleficia Nott en était l'auteur. Sa mère, Violetta Black, née Bulstrode, le lui avait conseillé, sachant que l'auteur était quelqu'un de très polie et surtout de Sang-Pur. Voulez-vous savoir l'histoire? Très simple, une jeune femme de Sang-Pur qui faisait un beau mariage, avait de beaux enfants, était riche au possible et tout le tralala... Une vie que toute jeune fille rêve.

Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à sa mère que c'était un des pires livres qu'elle n'ai jamais lu, ou celle-ci en ferait une syncope. Aussi le lisait-elle distraitement tout en espérant que quelqu'un l'appelle.

Son souhait fut, pour sa plus grande joie, exaucé.

-Dorea! Viens dans mon bureau s'il te plaît!

Son père l'appelait! Miracle! S'il ne lui avait parlé que trois fois dans sa vie, c'était le bout du monde. Il préférait nettement discuter avec son frère.

Sans plus attendre, elle se rendit dans le bureau qui avait servit à bon nombre de Black depuis des générations.

-Père, vous m'avez appelé? Dit-elle distinctement sans voir la personne déjà présente.

-Dorea, Mr Potter ici présent à une demande à te faire. Bien sûr, je voudrais en discuter avec toi après.

Dorea était perplexe. Elle lui avait parlé quoi, une peut-être bien deux fois à ce Charlus, si elle s'en souvenait bien, Potter. Ce jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, terriblement en bataille. Il se racle la gorge avant de déclamer d'une voix claire:

-Voilà Miss Black, j'aimerais vous épouser. Aussi, il mit un genou à terre, sous l'œil stupéfait de la jeune fille, alors, Miss Dorea Black, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Dorea ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais que ce passait-il? Elle aurait presque préféré continuer de lire le fichu bouquin de sa mère...

-Euh je...

-Oui Dorea, nous savons que tu veux réfléchir, la coupa son père. Aussi Mr Charlus Potter a proposé de revenir demain pour connaître ta réponse. C'est très gentil de sa part!

Sans que Dorea ne se rende réellement compte de ce qui se passait, elle salua ce Charlus Potter, le vit serrer la main de son père et s'en aller.

Elle pensait pouvoir tranquillement y réfléchir dans sa chambre, mais non, son père la rappela.

-Alors Dorea? Qu'en dis-tu?

-Je...

-Tu ne sais pas? Voyons ma chère, il y près de cinq ans que tu es sortie de Poudlard! Il serait temps de penser au mariage!

-Plus Je ...

-Sauf si tu veux rester une Black et ne pas te marier, ce que je comprends parfaitement!

-Non non c'est que...

-Eh bien! Tu auras sans doute d'autres garçons charmants qui viendront. Tu es une Black après tout!

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais...

-Je sais que le frère de Charlus n'est pas un modèle de Sang-Pur, mais lui m'a parut très bien! Et puis les Potter sont une famille assez puissante et influente au ministère. Ils sont assez riches également.

-Père...

-Bon je te laisse réfléchir cette nuit! Tu me diras demain, il revient pour dix heures!

Et sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire une phrase complète, elle quitta le bureau de son père, encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.ooo.

Elle mit un moment à reprendre possession de ses moyens. Mais dès qu'elle comprit entièrement ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et laissa des larmes couler. Pourquoi devait-elle y penser maintenant? Un mariage! Elle savait depuis toute petite qu'elle y aurait droit un jour ou l'autre, mais elle pensait avoir encore un peu de temps.

Enfin, elle devait réfléchir. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé un telle chose? Ils ne se connaissaient pas! Ou si, de vue. De plus, du peu qu'elle en savait sur lui, rien ne l'intéressait mise à part le Quidditch... Elle aussi aimait bien ce sport, c'était très drôle de regarder les joueurs se prendre le Souaffle des mains et tenter de l'envoyer dans des cerceaux. Mais comment ce garçon pouvait-il bien vouloir se marier?

Ces questions ne la menaient nulle part. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle choisisse si oui ou non elle devait accepter.

Elle entendit des pas passer devant sa chambre. Une démarche qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, absolument. Ou elle deviendrait folle. Elle décida de suivre ce pas.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle s'aperçut que c'était Beurk, un cousin à elle qu'elle ne voyait jamais. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de son prénom, mais son corps squelettique et sa robe assez sale ne la trompaient pas.

Mais que faisait-il ici? Elle se souvenait de lui lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année. Il s'était vanté de reprendre la boutique de son paternel et ne faisait aucun effort pour ses ASPICs, ce qui démoralisait les professeurs.

Elle l'entendit parler avec son père à force de s'approcher de son bureau.

-Donc vous voudriez épouser Dorea? Oh... Vous n'avez pas de chance jeune homme! Charlus Potter viens de partir avec la même attente! Mais si jamais elle refuse la première demande elle acceptera la vôtre!

Horreur! Comment pourrait-elle épouser ce... cet... cet asticot! Il ressemblait à une souris ou plutôt un rat mort!

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et elle sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec asticot-face-de-rat.

-Tiens Dorea! Comme je suis contant de te voir! Ton père m'a justement dit que tu réfléchissais à la demande en mariage de Charlus Potter! dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Tu as enfin réalisé que ce n'était qu'un sale petit...

Mais Dorea était terrorisé par Beurk. Il la regardait avec des yeux injectés de sang et un visage blafard à rendre jaloux un mort. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle répondait tant elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

-Et je vais accepter sa demande.

Zut zut zut! Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça?

-Oh Dorea! s'exclama son père. C'est formidable! Mais tu sais Mr Beurk, ajouta son père, possède une jolie boutique de magie Noire! Tu devrais y réfléch...

-Non, non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais épouser Charlus Potter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Sûr quelle voulait qu'il parte au plus vite! Mais elle ne voulait pas se marier! Quoique, si elle refusait la demande de ce Potter, elle devrait accepter celle de Beurk, autant dire que le choix était vite fait...

-Très bien, très bien, dit son père, apparemment déçu.

Et c'est ainsi que Beurk s'en alla. On voyait bien à sa démarche qu'il était furieux, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

Elle retourna vite dans sa chambre, et se prit la tête entre les mains. En moins d'une heure, son avenir avait été décidé. À force de se triturer les méninges à chercher une solution, elle finit par s'endormir.

.ooo.

-Dorea! Réveille-toi! C'est l'heure du dîner!

Dorea ouvrit les yeux. Sa sœur Cassiopeia lui secouant énergiquement le bras.

-Zut! J'arrive!

Elles descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers et déboulèrent juste à temps dans la salle à manger.

Une fois que le dîner commença, son père prit la parole, tout joyeux:

-Dorea à une annonce à vous faire!

Elle se racla la gorge, se forçant à rester impassible, ou elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait si elle explosait.

-J'ai accepter la demande en mariage de Charlus Potter.

Il y eut un petit silence, notamment chez sa sœur qui la regarda, effarée. Puis sa mère l'applaudit.

-Oh mais c'est merveilleux ma chérie! Les Potter sont une vieille famille de Sang-Pur, c'est un très bon choix!

-Oui très bon, rajouta sa Tante Lysandra sarcastique. Je crois bien qu'ils vont tous à Gryffondor.

-Au moins ce n'est pas un Weasley, Lysandra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Siffla la femme.

Dorea sentit la querelle de famille approcher. Lucretia, la fille de son cousin Arcturus qui avait cinq ans de moins qu'elle, et qui était à côté d'elle, se pencha pour lui murmurer:

-Et ils vont encore parler de Cedrella et de son Weasley! C'est pas croyable!

-Ce n'est plus ma fille! Se mettait à crier Lysandra.

-Au moins mes enfants à moi n'épousent pas des traître à leur sang! répliqua son père Cygnus.

-Toi c'est pire, tu as eu un Cracmol!

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Ce sujet était encore pire que les autres.

-Ce n'est plus mon fils! Il ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs!

-Donc tu insinue que ta femme est allée fricoter ailleurs? Dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Violetta dégaina sa baguette.

-Tu vas trop loin, Lysandra! S'écria la mère de Dorea. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es malheureuse de la trahison de ta fille, que tu dois dire de pareilles ignominies!

-Violetta, range ta baguette, siffla son mari.

-Non! J'en assez qu'elle me parle tout le temps de ça! Au moins, moi, j'ai eu un fils! Pas comme elle qui n'a eu que trois filles! Alors personne ne va me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal! Tu vas arrêter Lysandra, parce que je pourrais te rappeler tous les jours que ta fille s'est mariée avec un Traître-à-son-Sang. Moi, tes rappels, je peux encore passer au dessus! Mais toi, tu ne tiendras pas une heure si je te fais la même chose!

-J'aime bien les dîner, chuchota Lucretia à Dorea, c'est toujours très... mouvementé.

.ooo.

Le repas du soir se conclut par quelques verres brisés et des couverts plantés dans le mur. Rien de grave ni de nouveau en soi.

Dorea et Lucretia avait décampé au plus vite, dès la fin du repas. Elles s'étaient réfugiées dans leur chambre. Lorsque la petite Lucretia était née, il n'y avait plus de chambre libre, et Dorea avait insisté au près de sa tante pour mettre sa petite cousine avec elle. La douce Melania avait accepté.

-C'est vrai que tu vas te marier avec un Potter? demanda Lucretia.

Les yeux de Dorea se remplir de larmes et elle raconta tout à sa petite cousine, de cinq ans plus jeune qu'elle.

Lucretia ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

-Tu sais Dorea, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Pardon?

-Eh bien, ton père aurait pu refuser la demande de Potter et te demander gentiment d'épouser le cousin Beurk. Et puis, il a quoi? Un ou deux ans de plus que toi. C'est pas la mort.

Dorea sembla réfléchir. Oui, il aurait pu se passer ça aussi, et Charlus Potter pourrait avoir dix ou quinze ans de plus qu'elle.

-Merci Lulu.

Lucretia sembla mal à l'aise, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer la curiosité de Dorea.

-J'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange hier soir, commença-t-elle sous le regard perplexe de Dorea. C'est ta sœur Cassiopeia et mon oncle Regulus. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, tu vois. Mais il ne m'ont pas vu, hein. Et puis après ils sont rentrés dans la chambre de ta sœur.

Dorea la regarda les yeux exorbités. Sa sœur, qui n'avait jamais voulu se marier. Celle qui méprisait tout du mariage et qui était fière de rester une Black? Cette même personne fréquenter secrètement Regulus? C'était illogique. Ils auraient pu se marier et il n'y aurait pas de problème! Ça ne gênait personne qu'ils soient cousins, ça aurait même certainement arrangé leurs parents. Et elle garderait le nom Black qu'elle vénérait tant.

-Mouais, c'est quand même étrange.

-Je t'assure que c'est ce que j'ai vu! Bref, parlons d'autre chose. Je vais être toute seule quand tu te seras mariée, moi!

Le peu de temps où elle avait oublié qu'elle était presque fiancée, lui revint tout de suite. Maudite soit cette journée!

-Mais tu pourras venir me voir! Ou je viendrais te voir si tu as envie.

-C'est promis?

-C'est promis.

Elles se serrèrent le petit doigt, comme elles le faisaient depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souviennent.

.ooo.

Dorea dormit mal cette nuit-là.

Elle se voyait le jour de son mariage, avancer vers le Mage avec son père. Puis Charlus Potter se retournait vers elle, mais ce n'était plus lui qui était-là, mais Beurk. Derrière, elle voyait sa sœur Cassiopeia et son cousin Regulus s'embrasser à pleine bouche et la regarder avec pitié.

Puis elle voyait Lucretia lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave, que ça s'arrangerait. Puis son frère Marius, le Carcmol, qui était parti on ne sait où, sûrement chez l'oncle Phineus, un traître-à-son-Sang celui-là, lui courir dessus et lui planter un couteau dans le bras.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut tout le long de la nuit; et vers l'aurore, sa tête faisait peur. Ses yeux était rougis, ses cheveux dans un bazar complet. Ses mains étaient prises de tremblements et elle dut se résoudre à réveiller Lucretia. Sa petite cousine, la voyant ainsi lui ouvrit son lit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut... Voilà Dorea... c'est fini... je suis là, moi.

Le matin, lorsqu'il fallu se réveiller, Dorea était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Lucretia s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, mais ne voulait pas éveiller de soupçons chez celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Aussi, elle la força à se lever. Elle lui brossa les cheveux, et à l'aide d'une potion revigorante, sa peau reprit quelques couleurs.

Puis dix heures sonna. Bientôt suivit du son de la cloche de l'entrée.

On ordonna à un elfe de maison d'aller ouvrir et il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Charlus Potter, reconnaissable à ses cheveux noirs en pétard.

-Charlus Potter! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Dorea, siffla son père.

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge.

-B... Bonjour Charlus Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? siffla de nouveau son père.

-Je... J'ai.. Oui.

Chralus Potter allait la prendre pour une idiote! Elle n'arriva même pas à lui parler, comment pourrait-elle être sa femme? Elle se maudit lorsque le jeune homme joua avec ses sourcils, comme s'il cherchait là une plaisanterie.

-Oui, tu acceptes? Ou oui tu vas répondre?

Elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de rire. Au lieu de s'en sentir vexée, elle reçut cette réaction comme une bouffée de courage.

-Oui, j'accepte de vous épouser.

Ça y est c'était dit. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible.

-Super alors! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Attends deux petites secondes.

Il se mit à se tortiller et à fouiller dans ses poches sous le regard méfiant de Dorea. Enfin, il sortit une petite boîte en cuir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il posa un genou à terre, comme il l'avait fait dans le bureau de son père.

Il jet un cou d'œil à l'intérieur de la boîte et la tendit à Dorea. La boîte contenait la plus intrigante bague qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. On aurait dit une petite couronne en or qui serpentait autour de petits rubis magiques. Dorea jeta un coup d'œil à Lucretia et vit qu'elle était bouche bée. Même Cassiopeia semblait fascinée par ce bijoux.

Les mains tremblantes, elle prit la bague. Entre-temps, Charlus s'était relevé et avait saisit ses mains. Elle eut un sursaut que seul son récent fiancé surprit sans toutefois faire de remarque. Il lui passa lui-même la bague au doigt.

Elle sursauta de nouveau lorsque le jeune homme se pencha à son oreille:

-C'est bon, elle te plaît?

-Euh... je... oui.

-Tant mieux, parce que j'ai hésité, mais j'adore le rouge.

-C'est très bien.

Elle était fière d'elle, première phrase complète sans trémolo dans la voix. Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit doucement. Plus de retour en arrière possible, maintenant.

-Mr Black, dit Charlus Potter distinctement, j'aimerais voir avec vous et Mrs Black pour fixer la date du mariage.

-Mais oui, bien sûr Mr Potter, allons dans mon bureau, répondit son père d'une voix onctueuse.

Dorea essaya de se dégager, mais le jeune homme resserra son bras autour de celui de la jeune fille, tout en ne laissant rien paraître. Il était vraiment étrange comme garçon. Son père suivit de sa mère les conduisit dans son bureau. Ils s'installèrent tous sur des fauteuils pendant que Cygnus Black, deuxième du nom, sortait une feuille de parchemin d'un placard.

Il regarda tour à tour sa fille et sa femme, poussa un soupir et s'adressa au jeune homme.

-Est-il nécessaire que ma femme et Dorea soient présentes?

-Mais oui, c'est le mariage de Dorea, il faut tout de même qu'elle l'organise avec sa mère. D'ailleurs, je reviendrai avec la mienne. Elle qui n'a pas de fille, sera ravie de les aider.

Visiblement son père n'était pas d'accord avec Charlus, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Alors, vous aviez pensé à une date?

-Eh bien, je pensais avant Noël, pour que nous puissions être ensemble pour cette fête. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, nous sommes déjà en septembre. Qu'en penses-tu Dorea?

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui demande son avis. chez les Black, c'était généralement les hommes qui prenaient les décisions. Du moins lorsqu'il était question d'elle, de sa sœur, et de sa mère, son père réglait tout.

-Oui, ce serait bien. Pendant les vacances, elle avala sa salive rapidement, comme ça Orion, Alphard et Cygnus seront présents.

-Et vous Mrs Black, pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée? continua Charlus.

-Je ne sais pas. Cygnus, qu'en penses-tu?

Dorea faillit rire. Sa mère restait sur ses gardes. Pourquoi ne pas laisser discrètement son mari choisir?

-Oui, ce serait bien. Disons le dimanche 19 décembre alors.

\- Je laisse bien sûr, Dorea choisir tout ce qui lui importe, continue-t-il avec un mouvement de la main disant que cela ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. La table, la musique, sa robe, sa demoiselle d'honneur... Je peux déjà préciser que mon témoin sera Ignatus Prewett, c'est un bon ami.

-Ce ne sera pas votre frère? s'étonna Dorea.

Elle avait parler sans réfléchir, et elle vit que son père n'avait pas l'air content. Oups.

-Non, mon frère et moi avons eut un petit différent récemment. Rien de très grave mais il n'accepterait pas d'être mon témoin. Et toi Dorea?

-Comme demoiselle d'honneur? Je...

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Tu as tout le temps pour y réfléchir! rit-il.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusque midi à discuter du mariage. Le Mage, l'orchestre, la liste des invités fut commencée mais très vite abandonnée. Cygnus disait qu'il souhaitait la finir plus tard dans la journée pour être sûr de n'oublier personne. et Charlus fut d'accord avec lui, il voulait vérifier avec son père et sa mère inviter qui il fallait.

Lorsque les quatre personnes s'apprêtèrent à sortir, Charlus reprit la parole.

-Au fait Mr Black, ma mère voudrait rencontrer Dorea. Aussi, a-t-elle prévue de passer dans l'après midi. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

-Non, non ...

-Parfait! Eh bien je vais rentrer chez moi alors. Tu me raccompagnes Dorea?

Alors qu'elle le suivait, Charlus attrapa rapidement son bras. Une fois seuls dans le hall, il soupira. Dorea, ne sut si c'était de soulagement, ou de fatigue, aussi, choisit-elle de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte pour le laisser sortir, mais celui-ci la força à la regarder. Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il voulait la jauger puis finit par l'embrasser sur la joue avant de disparaître.

Vraiment étrange ce type.

.ooo.

-Tu vois, il a l'air gentil ce garçon! S'exclama Lucretia, une fois que les deux jeunes filles furent seules. Une peu exubérant mais sympa. Je suis sûre que tu pourras t'entendre avec lui.

Dorea réfléchissait. Il avait l'air de se moquer un peu de tout cet énergumène. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait peut-être s'entendre assez bien avec lui.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il me demande mon avis sur pleins de choses! On dirait qu'il s'intéresse même à ce que je pense. Mon père ne s'occupe jamais de ce que pense ma mère.

On vint frapper à leur porte. Un elfe de maison entra, s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol puis dit:

-Mrs Potter est arrivée.

Dorea se redressa sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Elle dévala les marche de l'escalier pour se retrouver dans le salon où sa mère discutait avec sa future-belle-mère.

-Bonjour Mrs Potter.

-Tu es Dorea? Dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement.

-Oui Madame.

Sa mère se leva s'excusa et quitta la pièce.

-Vient t'asseoir en face de loi.

Elle s'exécuta, la peur au ventre.

-Pourquoi mon fils veut t'épouser?

-Je...je ne sais pas Mrs Potter.

La vieille femme eut l'air sincèrement étonnée.

-Vraiment?

-Je ne lui ai parlé que quelques fois.

-Seulement? S'exclama-t-elle en lui saisissant le poignet.

La peur comportait la poitrine de la jeune fille. Mais qu'allait donc lui faire cette bonne femme?

-Madame, je n'ai jamais eu de conversation privée avec votre fils, tenta-t-elle encore une fois.

La vieille femme lui lâcha le bars et lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire. Ils étaient tous fous ces Potter!

-Jamais? Je ne comprends pas... Enfin, c'est que tu dois avoir quelque chose s'il t'a choisie! Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi. Je sais que j'aurai du temps pour te connaître, mais je t'écoute.

Dorea était interloquée. Mais que pouvait-elle bien lui dire.

-Comme quoi?

-Je ne sais pas jeune fille! Vos goûts littéraires, vestimentaires... ce qu'on parle entre femmes!

-Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup faire des potions, donc mes lectures favorites sont souvent des livres de potions, après j'aime beaucoup la couleur verte et la couleur noire, mais je crois que j'aime bien le rouge aussi, depuis que votre fils m'a offert ma bague de fiançailles.

Mrs Potter saisit doucement sa main et fronça le sourcils.

-Tiens, il m'avait dit qu'il cherchait une bague bien précise, mais il ne me l'avait pas décrite comme ça... enfin, elle est très jolie.

Ainsi, elles discutèrent jusqu'au soir.

.ooo.

Les jours avançaient sans que Dorea ne s'en rende réellement compte. Elle n'avait pas eu de moment avec Charlus Potter seul à seul où elle aurait pu lui poser toutes les questions qu'elles auraient voulu. Bien qu'il y avait eu un grand repas qu'ils avaient passé côte à côte, ils n'avait pas échangé un mot. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle avait peur de faire un pas de travers et que son père la réprimande devant Charlus. Elle passerait pour une gamine alors qu'elle arrivait maintenant à parler devant lui normalement.

Une autre chose lui faisait peur : la nuit de noce. Que se passerait-il? Aurait-elle mal? Et puis, après elle quitterait la Maison des Black pour la Maison des Potter. S'y perdrait-elle? Elle n'y était encore jamais allée, elle ne savait pas comment c'était. Que ferait-elle de ses journées?

Malgré toutes les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec sa futur belle-mère, à aucun moment elle n'avaient parlé de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Sûrement qu'elle s'occuperait de ses enfants. Mais avant d'en avoir? Et puis, un bébé ne demandait pas toute la journée. Enfin, elle n'en avait jamais eu!

C'est donc avec une douleur due au stress et surtout à une anxiété pour ce qui allait advenir d'elle, que Dorea remontait l'allée formée dans la cour du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Son père lui tenait fermement le bras, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Comme si elle le pouvait...

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était arrivée devant le Mage. La poigne solide de son père lui prit sa main droite. Elle sentit l'appréhension croître. Son père déposa abruptement sa main dans celle de Charlus Potter, et elle frémit sous ce contact. Elle vit que Charlus portait une robe de soirée Noire avec une rose rouge en boutonnière. Rouge, une couleur qu'il aime beaucoup... Elle en aurait presque eu un rire si elle n'était pas aussi nerveuse.

Elle faillit manquer de dire le fameux "Oui" tant elle appréhendait pour le futur.

Lorsque Charlus glissa son alliance à son annulaire gauche, elle aurait jurer qu'il tremblait mais tremblant comme une feuille elle-même elle ne pouvait en être sûre.

Le repas fut délicieux, mais elle avait le ventre tellement noué qu'elle put à peine manger. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne le remarqua, même si elle vit les regard douloureux de Lucretia que sa petite-cousine tentait bien de lui cacher.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le bal par la traditionnelle valse, elle manqua d'écraser le pied de Charlus, et lui fit un sourire contrit. Elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de rire. Si ce n'était pas son mari... Mari... C'était... Bizarre... Bref, si ce n'était pas son mari, elle serait partie et l'aurait planté là, comme un idiot. Elle vit distraitement Mrs Potter et son père entamer une danse et sa mère et son beau-père faire de même. Puis tout plein d'autres gens s'ajouter. Elle entendit le rire de Lucretia qui dansé avec le témoin de Charlus, et elle vit sa sœur et son cousin Regulus danser ensemble. Il faudrait vérifier ce que Lucretia lui avait dit.

Puis la danse se finit. Son père lui prit sa deuxième danse, mais elle voyait bien qu'il avait hâte de retourner s'assoir. Puis vint le témoin de Charlus. Elle n'était même plus sûre de son prénom... Heureusement pour elle, il le lui rappela tout de suite.

-Ignatus Prewett, la salua-t-il. Dorea Potter... Charlus avait raison, ça sonne assez bien.

Dorea Potter?! Mais oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne sonnait pas bien, c'était étrange ça aussi. Elle tenta d'engager la conversation, peut-être pour se détendre, elle ne savait pas trop.

-Vous êtes marié?

Elle se maudit... Rien de pire. Oh puis si, elle aurait encore pu lui parler du soleil!

-Oh non! Et ce n'est pas demain la veille!

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

-Je suis Magizoologiste, Madame!

Rah! Madame! Trop étrange!

-Et vous voyagez beaucoup?

-Oh oui! Très! C'est une passion!

-Avant le Quidditch? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oh oui! C'est la passion de Charlus le Quidditch! rit-il.

La danse-là aussi se finit. Elle enchaîna, encore et encore, se détendant petit à petit pour finir par rire et s'amuser. Même lorsque Lucretia vint la voir, lui demandant si ça allait, sa bonne humeur ne tarit pas.

Mais plus la fin approchait, plus la peur revenait aussi.

Puis les invités partir au fur et à mesure, mais avec de l'alcool dans les veines, remercier chaque personne fut plus facile.

.ooo.

Trop tôt au goût de Dorea, il n'y eut plus personne, et les Elfes de Maison commencèrent à tout ranger. Mrs Potter était rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps avec Mr Potter.

Charlus s'approcha de Dorea, et lui attrapa la taille, la faisant sursauter.

-Eh bien, Mr Black, je vous remercie de m'avoir confié Dorea. Je crois que nous allons rentrer chez moi, je veux dire chez nous, sourit-il.

Dorea resta interloquée. Il la considérait vraiment comme faisant parti de SA famille. Il était vraiment étrange comme garçon.

Ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette.

-Tu dis : Maison des Potter, Godric's Hollow.

Elle appliqua les instructions de Charlus, et atterrit dans un salon rouge, chaleureux. Tout en se redressant; elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant. Elle attendit la rencontre avec le sol qui ne vint pas. Elle osa ouvrir un œil et aperçu deux mains devant elles. Elle releva lentement la tête et rencontra deux yeux noisettes. Elle fut vivement sur ses deux pieds sous l'œil amusé de Charlus qui ne put retenir plus longtemps un éclat de rire.

Aussitôt Dorea fut vexée. Elle eut une moue hautaine et détourna le regard. Charlus eut une grimace contrite.

-Ce n'était pas méchant tu sais, c'est juste que tu me fais tellement rire depuis ce matin. Je me suis retenu toute la journée pour ne pas te mettre dans l'embarras.

-Je te fais rire? s'offusqua Dorea.

-Mais te vexe pas! C'est juste que tu me marches sur le pied quand on danse, tu manges pas comme si tu avais peur de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, tu fais la grimace chaque fois que je te pose une question... Je sais plus quoi faire, moi!

Visiblement, il ne voyait pas qu'elle était anxieuse. Elle soupira. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il lui prit le bras et la fit déambuler dans les escaliers. Il lui indiqua quelques portes, dont elle devrait redemander sur quelles salles elles donnaient pas plus tard que demain.

-Et là, c'est ma chambre... Enfin, notre chambre maintenant.

Elle sentit la panique suprême l'effleurer.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, elle se retourna en un sursaut. Charlus avait disparu. Elle ne sut si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Puis un bruit la fit se retourner. Il venait d'une porte de la chambre. En se rapprochant un peu, elle comprit que le son était en fait de l'eau qui coulait. Charlus prenait... Une douche?! Au moins, il était propre...

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre encore ouverte et observa les étoiles. Comme tout Black digne de ce nom, elle connaissait le constellations. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu toutes les reconnaître, le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre la fit se retourner. C'était Charlus qui sortait de la fameuse salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux humides. Drôlement bien foutu d'ailleurs...

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Dis, je... je peux passer dans la salle de bain deux minutes?

Il releva la tête semblant se rappeler qu'elle était là.

-Ah euh, oui, oui.

Elle se faufila rapidement derrière lui. Elle poussa la porte derrière elle. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage rapidement et appuya ses mains sur le lavabo. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de trembler, il n'allait pas la tuer de toute façon! Elle eut un rire nerveux à cette pensée.

Au bout de trop peu de temps selon elle, elle entendit des coups à la porte qui la firent sursauter.

-Hé, Dorea, ça va?

Charlus entra et se plaça derrière elle.

-Ça alors! T'es toute pâle! Tu es sûre que ça va?

Elle se fixa dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ressemblait à un Inferi!

-Euh je...

Et voilà qu'en plus elle se remettait à bafouiller.

-Attends, lui dit Charlus.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Elle tenta de sa dégager.

-Non, non, arrête de gesticuler! Je vais te poser sur le lit, dit-il tout en traversant l'encadrement de la porte. Voilà, termina-t-il en la posant sur le lit.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et ferma les yeux pour soupirer.

Mais que fabriquait-il? Il voulait la torturer, c'est bien ça?!

-Je... Vous ne faîtes rien? risqua-t-elle.

-Hey! Je vais pas te sauter dessus non plus! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Je voulais d'abord discuter avec toi. Je sais qu'on aura toute la vie pour le faire, mais j'aimerais bien faire les choses un peu dans l'ordre.

QUOI? Il avait prévu de DISCUTER? Et elle qui s'était cassé la tête ces derniers mois pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait... Il s'allongea complètement sur le lit et fixa le plafond en ayant un petit sourire.

-Viens là, dit-il en la calant dans son bras gauche.

Bien sûr, il voulait DISCUTER dans cette position LA... Oh! Elle observa mieux le plafond. Il était tout gribouillé d'un espèce de vert. Pleins de points colorés bougeant dans tous les sens.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un rire.

-Regarde le grand rond vert au centre, dit-il tout en montrant avec sa main droite. Et puis sur les côtés, quatre couleurs différentes, du rouge, du vert, du bleu, et du jaune. Et puis sur le vert, des petits bonhommes rouges et verts. Ça ne te fait pensé à rien?

-Mais c'est le Stade de Quidditch de Poudlard! s'exclama Dorea.

-Tout à fait! En fait, je ne suis pas un si mauvais dessinateur que ça, rit-il.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai que deux ans de plus que toi et on est marié! Et oui! On est dans ma chambre de toujours ici.

-Vous... Tu veux dire, que tu dormais déjà ici lorsque tu étais petit?

-Oui, mais je l'ai un peu débarrassée, et j'ai aussi agrandit le lit.

Un petit silence passa.

-Pour en revenir au dessin, je l'ai fait lorsque je suis rentré de mes premières vacances de Noël. Ou plutôt je l'y ai commencé. Mon père s'étonnait que ces pots d'encre disparaissent, pouffa-t-il.

-Vous... Tu as fait tout ça à la MAIN?

-Non à plume, sourit-il. C'est ma passion et mon métier le Quidditch. Rassure-moi, tu aimes le Quidditch? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, c'est drôle de voir les gens se voler après et s'envoyer le Souaffle et les Cognards dessus.

Elle crut l'entendre soupirer de soulagement.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes?

-Regarder les étoiles.

-Les étoiles?

-Oui! sourit-elle. Regarde, continua-t-elle en lui prenant la main et se dirigent vers la fenêtre. Tu vois ici?

Et pendant elle ne sait combien de temps exactement, elle lui montra quelques constellations. Mais lorsqu'il posa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle ne put retenir un tremblement.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

-Tu sais, je vais pas te bouffer, tu peux arrêter de trembler comme ça à chaque fois que je te touche.

-Je... Désolé.

-Mais nan... T'excuse pas. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu as peur de moi. C'est assez frustrant. Je suis pas repoussant en plus!

Dorea pouffa. Mais reprit bien son calme devant sa mine fatiguée. Elle aurait voulu fuir ses bras, ses yeux... Tout. Elle se retourna pour s'appuyer sur un des montants du lit. Et enfin, elle posa la question qui la travaillait depuis des semaines.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu épousée?

-Ah. Je savais que tu me poserais cette question, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Il alla se rallonger sur son lit, ses bras derrière la tête.

-Mon grand-père est fière d'être un Potter. Je ne dis pas que je ne le suis pas, mais lui c'est quelque chose. Tu vois mon père et ma mère? Et bien, ils se sont mariés un peu à cause de ça. Ils sont meilleurs amis à la base. Ma mère est Médicomage, tu le savais? Donc elle voulait faire son métier tranquillement. Et mon père devait se marier rapidement avec une Sang-Pure pour contenter mon Grand-père. Or ma mère est une Sang-Pure, donc, pour que tout le monde soit content, il l'a demandée en mariage. Il la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, et elle lui donnait des enfants. Et tout le monde était content. Donc, si tu as bien compris, je me suis marié pour faire plaisir à mon grand-père. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis disputé avec mon frère. C'est mon grand frère, donc je lui ai dit que c'était à lui de se marier, mais ce crétin pense que le mariage est absurde. Lui, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est entrer au Magenmagot. Mais moi, je pense qu'il a rencontré une fille au ministère mais qu'elle veut pas l'épouser.

-Et pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas?

-Parce que c'est un vrai gamin! rit-il. Tu me vois moi? Et bien c'est dix voire vingt fois pire.

-C'était pas exactement ça ma question. C'était plus pourquoi MOI?

-Ah, il eut un sourire en coin. C'est une autre histoire. J'étais au Chaudron Baveur, après la fameuse dispute avec mon frère, en train de boire un peu. Bon, d'accord un peu trop, avoua-t-il après un regard dubitatif de Dorea. Et devine qui je vois? Beurk, ce sale rat. Il était dans mon niveau à Poudlard. Et donc, il se vantait en disant qu'il allait demander sa cousine Dorea Black en mariage. J'avoue que c'était pour l'énerver que j'ai décidé de te demander à toi. Donc, il disait qu'il irait la soir même à dix-huit heures trente. J'avais donc deux heures. J'ai commencé par chercher qui tu étais. Lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais jolie, je suis allé chez toi et...

-Que j'étais jolie? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Bah oui! Je voulais pas épouser un Veracrasse non plus! Et donc j'ai fait ma petite demande. Et voilà.

Elle sourit.

-Je devrais presque te remercier de m'avoir éviter un mariage avec Beurk.

-Mais de rien! Je suis un gentleman après tout! rit-il avec elle.

Son rire à elle mourut dans sa gorge.

-Donc tu ne fais rien?

Il eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien, je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi avant, commença-t-il en la voyant se tendre. Mais je vais y aller doucement si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Il se pencha pour prendre sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Dorea se retourna, elle ne voulait pas voir son visage. Mais elle se détendit, ou plutôt, elle s'y efforça. Elle vit la lumière se tamiser progressivement, pour s'éteindre quasiment. Elle entendit les ressors du lit se détendre, et les pas de Charlus s'approcher dans sa direction.

Les mains de son mari se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'elle le sentait se rapprocher d'elle.

-Chut... Détends-toi Dori... dit-il en fonctionnant la peau de son ventre de ses pouces.

-Dori? Dit-elle dans un rire nerveux.

-T'aime pas?

-C'est étrange comme surnom.

Lui aussi eut un rire en fourrant son nez dans son cou. Elle sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il lui enlevait son chignon laissant les épingles tomber par terre dans des bruits de cliquetis. Ses mains redescendirent vers son dos. Elle sentit sa robe se desserrer et sut qu'elle l'avait quitter avant même qu'il ne finisse de dénouer le lacet dans son dos.

Elle frissonna lorsque la robe fut à ses pieds et elle ferma les yeux. Charlus la retourna, la forçant à lui faire face. Elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son cou.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

-Je...

-Tu es belle.

Elle sentit les mains du garçon prendre les siennes et les porter aux boutons de sa robe de sorcier. Elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle lui ouvre sa robe et fut bien obligée de s'habituer à voir dans le noir pour s'exécuter. Elle y alla les mains tremblantes et bientôt, ils n'eurent plus rien sur eux.

Il la déposa doucement sur le lit, et commença par l'embrasser dans le cou, sur la mâchoire, sur la bouche.

Puis tout ne devint que peau et douceur avant qu'elle ne gagne les bras de Morphée.

.ooo.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle sut que quelque chose était différent. En premier, elle n'était pas au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ensuite, elle ne dormait pas seule. Et toute la journée lui revint. Doucement, sans geste brusque, elle regarda sa main gauche au brillait un anneau en or.

Elle s'était mariée. Le 19 décembre 1943, elle s'était mariée. Elle était devenue Dorea Potter. Et c'était étrange qu'elle n'y ressente aucun changement physique, intérieur. Rien n'avait changé en elle, mise à part cet anneau. D'un côté elle en fut heureuse et de l'autre déçue. Ce n'était pas si terrible le mariage. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

Elle réussit à regarder l'heure sans réveiller Charlus et ne bougea plus, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il n'était que huit heures, et ils s'étaient couchés tard avec le mariage. Toujours dans ses bras, elle attrapa sa baguette et alluma la bougie de sa table de nuit. Il y avait un livre sur la table de nuit de Charlus.

De sa baguette elle le pointa.

-_Wingardum Leviosa_, murmura-t-elle.

Le livre lévita doucement jusqu'à elle. Elle eut un sourire en reconnaissant _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_. En attendant qu'il se réveille, elle commença à le feuilleter. Elle avait déjà tenté de la lire, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à tout retenir. C'était trop complexe.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la moitié du livre, elle sentit Charlus remonter son bras sur son ventre à elle. Il grogna quelques mots sans aucun sens et finit par papillonner des yeux.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il se frotta les yeux de son autre main et se redressa toujours en gardant un bars autour d'elle.

-Salut, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Il cala sa tête sur son épaule, comme un enfant de trois ans et elle continua sa lecture.

-Tu lis...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourna vers sa table de nuit avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu lis le livre qui était là?

-Euh oui, dit-elle, pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait comprendre à sa réaction.

-C'est Ignatus qui me l'a offert il y a quelques années parce que je ne comprends jamais de quel animal fantastique il me parle chaque fois qu'il me raconte ses voyages. J'ai essayé de le lire, mais je n'arrive pas à tout retenir. Alors maintenant, je dis juste "oui oui" et il est content.

Elle sourit.

-Au fait il est quelle heure ?

Elle regarda sur l'horloge murale et s'aperçu que dix approchait.

-Faudrait qu'on se lève. Tu es réveillé depuis quelle heure?

-Depuis huit heure.

-Quoi? s'exclama -t-il en se redressant. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt? s'étonna-t-il.

-Eh bien, dit-elle abasourdie, tu dormais bien, et on s'est couché assez tard hier.

-Mais tu pouvais te lever.

-Pour aller où? ricana-t-elle. Je ne connais rien ici.

Il prit un air ennuyé et se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux.

-Viens, je vais te faire tout visiter alors.

Elle se racla la gorge et sentit ses joues rougir.

-Je vais me doucher et m'habiller d'abord.

Il sembla se rappeler qu'ils étaient entièrement nus et se cacha la tête sous la couette alors qu'elle riait nerveusement pour cacher son embarras.

.ooo.

Ils sortirent de leur chambre, et Charlus fit visiter la maison à Dorea. Elle aurait voulu manger quelque chose, mais elle se concentra un peu plus qu'hier pour mémoriser où elle marchait et se dit que finalement ce n'était pas aussi grand qu'elle l'avait craint. Elle remarqua que leur chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage ainsi que le bureau de Charlus et qu'il y avait une Bibliothèque à l'étage en dessous.

Puis un son de cloche se fit entendre, elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son mari.

-Il est midi, on va manger. Je préfère te prévenir, il y aura mon père, ma mère, mon frère et mon grand-père.

-Je n'ai pas vu ni ton frère ni ton grand-père hier.

Il fit la grimace.

-En fait, mon frère n'aime pas trop ta famille. Il était en conflit permanent avec un certain Regulus Black à Poudlard. Il disait qu'il faisait de le Magie Noire et mon frère hait la Magie Noire.

-Ah oui? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant c'est une Magie comme une autre.

Il lui jeta un regard bizarre.

-C'est différent. La Magie Noire agit sur ton âme, enfin, celle vraiment Noire. Puis il y a une autre qui elle, vise à contrôler ou faire du mal aux gens.

Elle fut surprise. On ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose. Elle ne l'avait jamais lu nulle part.

-Vraiment? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait deux branches de Magie Noire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

.ooo.

-Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa, Bonjour Grand-père, dit Charlus en entrant dans la salle à Manger.

-Et ton frère? le rabroua sa mère.

-Salut Darius, marmonna-t-il. Tu as compris qui était qui, Dorea? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, ça devrait aller.

Elle s'assit à côté de Charlus et se tut. Ils commencèrent à manger. Elle entendait vaguement son mari et son beau-père discuter... aussi joyeux de bon matin...

-tout Aura bien voulu?

-Mais oui, Mrs Potter.

-Eh bien pourquoi tu ne mange pas? s'inquiéta Mrs Potter.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, les sourcils haussé. Elle n'entendais plus personne parler.

-Parce que personne ne m'y a autorisé, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sa belle-mère fronça les sourcils.

-Mais on a tous commencé.

-Oui mais je... Je...

Ça y est! Elle se remettais à bafouiller. Maudite soit sa timidité! Elle sentit Charlus se pencher vers son oreille.

-Tu peux y aller, personne ne va te bouffer.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'il lui dise ça! Mais c'est vrai quoi! Elle ne savait pas comment se tenir ici. On lui avait toujours apprit à se faire discrète pendant les repas où les disputes entre les nombreux membres de sa famille étaient présentes.

-Arrête de me dire ça, souffla-t-elle les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Le frère de Charlus explosa de rire. Les cinq personnes présentes le regardèrent.

-Ha! Je t'avais dit de choisir autre chose qu'une Black!

Dorea l'anéantit à son tour du regard et il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Cette fois-ci ce fut Mr Potter qui s'esclaffa.

-Oh! Dorea, je vous aime!

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Vous avez réussi à faire taire mon insupportable gamin de fils! Permettez que je vous embrasse!

Et sans qu'elle ne lui ai donné la permission de quoi-que-ce-soit, il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

Cette fois elle en était sûre, ils étaient fous ces Potter.

.ooo.

Les jours passèrent, et elle s'habitua peu à peu à sa nouvelle famille. Charlus était très gentil avec elle, mais à son plus grand désarrois son frère semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'embêter sans arrêt.

Au bout de trois jours, Lucretia répondit enfin à sa lettre. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous Chemin de Traverse. Tout excitée, elle mit une de ses jolies robes couleur anthracite qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle avant son mariage. Charlus était dans son bureau en train de régler des affaires. Elle y passa pour le prévenir. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et attendit qu'elle lui réponde.

-Dorea? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je vais voir Lucretia sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y a aucun problème?

-Mais non, mais non! Lucretia, c'était ta demoiselle d'honneur, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'était-elle.

-Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part! sourit-il. Et aussi, reprit-il alors qu'elle allait sortir, dit lui qu'elle est la bienvenue à la Maison.

-Merci, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas savoir pourquoi elle le remercier.

-Merci de l'inviter à la maison.

-Dori, soupira-t-il, c'est aussi chez toi.

-Oui, mais c'était chez toi avant.

-Dans ce cas-là; pouffa-t-il, il faut que tu demandes à mon père et mon grand-père aussi.

Dorea eut une grimace horrifiée.

-Mais non je rigole!

Et il se marrait en plus. Dorea grogna et sortit de son bureau.

.ooo.

-Lucretia! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa petite-cousine.

-Dorea! lui répondit sa cousine.

Elles se prirent dans les bras. Elles finirent pas s'assoir à la terrasse d'un café dans le Londres Sorcier.

-Alors Dorea Potter, rit Lucretia devant la mine tordue de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, comment se passe ta vie de jeune épouse?

-Franchement? C'est bien. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi depuis le début, même si il adore se moquer de moi. Par exemple...

Et elle lui parla de ses derniers jours sans rien omettre, mis à part la nuit de noce. Elle voulait garder cette partie pour elle.

-Bref, il n'est pas du tout comme mon père avec ma mère.

A la mention de Cygnus Black, le visage de Lucretia s'attrista.

-C'est pour ça aussi que je voulais te voir. Ton père est malade depuis hier et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger. Il refuse d'aller à Sainte Mangouste.

La nouvelle attrista un peu Dorea, mais pas beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père.

-Il va mourir? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Je pense, dit Lucretia en guettant sa réaction.

Elle voyait bien que sa petite-cousine attendait plus d'explications, mais elle n'en avait pas de précise à donner.

-Tu sais, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Ne va pas t'imaginer que ça ne me fais ni chaud, ni froid, mais c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de mieux connaître Charlus que lui. Mais mon... mari, je suis avec lui depuis quelques mois seulement.

Lucretia sembla soulagée et lui proposa de faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-Au fait, Charlus m'a dit de te passer le Bonjour et il t'invite quand tu veux chez lui, euh je veux dire chez nous.

-Il dit chez vous? s'étonna Lucretia.

-Oui, je te l'ai dit, il est très gentil.

-Au fait, le témoin de Charlus, comment s'appelait-t-il déjà? demanda-t-elle comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Ignatus Prewett, pourquoi? dit prudemment Dorea.

-Un Prewett... Donc c'est un Sang-Pur, continua Lucretia, sans presque tenir compte de l'intervention de sa petite-cousine. Il m'a beaucoup fait rire pendant ton mariage avec toutes les aventures qu'il a eu. Et il est mignon même s'il a... quel âge a-t-il déjà?

-Je crois qu'il a le même âge que Charlus, donc 25 ans.

-Il n'est pas très vieux. J'ai seulement 7 ans de moins que lui. Ce serait possible... et elle s'arrêta semblant se rappeler la présence de Dorea à ses côtés.

Puis le visage de Lucretia se fit douloureux.

-Dorea, je suis inquiète.

Lucretia semblait gênait de lui parlait, ce qui n'arrivait jamais.

-Je n'ai plus mes règles depuis plusieurs mois, et je... j'ai l'impression que c'est glacé dans mon ventre. Comme si c'était mort. Tu comprends? Et je...

-Il faut aller à Sainte Mangouste!

-Non! S'inquiéta Lucretia. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache! Mais je... Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta sœur et mon oncle Regulus? Et bien je les ai entendu discuter de ça. Cassiopeia y faisait de très grosses allusions.

Dorea était curieuse. Elle demanda alors précisément ce qu'avait dit sa sœur.

-Elle a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants parce que elle n'avait plus ce qu'il fallait pour, et que comme elle s'était inquiétait, elle avait recherché dans des livres et que c'était le résultat d'un sort de Magie Noire que son père avait pu lui lancer quand sa mère était enceinte. Ça augmentait le pourcentage de chance d'avoir un fils, mais que si c'était une fille, dès qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, qu'elle perdait la Trace, elle ne pouvait plus enfanter. Elle a dit aussi que lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à sa mère, Tante Violetta avait pâli avant de lui demander d'où elle tenait un pareil sortilège.

Dorea avait écouté. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de peur dans la voix de sa cousine.

-Tu sais Lulu, je pense que ça va revenir. Au début, mes règles pouvaient ne pas venir pendant trois cycles de suite.

-Mais Dorea, ce n'est pas trois cycles! C'est depuis que j'ai eu dix-sept ans! Se mit à pleurer Lucretia.

Dorea la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer mais elle ne savait pas qui elle essayait de convaincre. Elle ou Lucretia? Elle essaya de lui redonner le sourire.

-Au fait, j'avais pensé proposer à Charlus de t'inviter dîner un de ces quatre. Ça te plairait?

Et elles se quittèrent chacune la peur au ventre pour Lucretia.

.ooo.

Des qu'elle rentra chez elle, Dorea sut qu'elle devait penser à inviter sa petite-cousine dans les plus bref délais et ne pas la laisser dans la peur.

-Charlus! Sourit-elle en le trouvant enfin.

-Oui Dori? Sourit-il a son tour.

-Je... c'est au sujet de Lucretia. Elle m'inquiète. J'aimerai bien l'inviter.

-Tu sais Dori, tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses pour l'inviter! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui c'est vrai. Merci encore.

-Au fait Dori, ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle Dori? Dit-il en se passant la min dans les cheveux.

-Mais non! Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir, le rassura-t-elle.

-Et aussi, Ignatus vient dîner le jour de Noël, ma mère l'aime bien et il vient manger tous les dimanches soirs quand il est à Londres.

Dorea eut une étoilé dans les yeux.

-Dis Charlus, je pourrais inviter Lucretia aussi un dimanche soir? Tenta-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr! En plus Ignatus et elle semblaient très bien s'entendre au mariage. Parles-en juste à ma mère. C'est elle qui organise les dimanches soirs.

-Les dimanches soirs? Dit-elle en fonçant les sourcils.

-Oui, il y a pleins d'amis qui viennent les dimanches soirs. Ma mère aime bien quand il y a du monde.

.ooo.

Et les mois passèrent. Noël avait était très joyeux. Ignatus n'avait cessé de raconter des histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres et Charlus l'avait gardée près de lui toute la soirée. Il tenait vraiment à elle, semblait-il.

Son père était effectivement mort quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Lucretia. Elle en avait été attristée mais pas suffisamment pour pleurer. Même lorsqu'elle avait lu :

_Ci-git, Cygnus Black II_

_1889-1943_

Les dimanches soirs, Lucretia venait souvent dîner, et lorsqu'Ignatus était là, elle semblait plus souriante que jamais pour Dorea. Mais Ignatus ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte au grand damne de Dorea qui voulait que sa cousine soit heureuse.

Un soir qu'elle était sortie avec Charlus au Chemin de Traverse parce qu'il voulait passer au magasin de Quidditch pour acheter le nouveau Comète, et qu'il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui; il s'était arrêtaient prendre une Bièreaubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Au plus grand déplaisir de chacun d'eux, ils étaient tombés sur Beurk. Elle avait sentit le bras de Charlus se crisper dans le sien et elle l'avait conduit à la table libre la plus éloignée de la sienne.

Puis tout s'était gâté. Charlus avait décidé qu'il passé aux toilettes pour se calmer. Elle avait commencé à boire sa Bièreaubeurre mais elle avait entendu la vantardise de Beurk et s'était figée.

-Je vais demander ma petite cousine Lucretia Black en mariage!

Elle avait été pétrifiée net. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Pas Lulu!

Puis elle avait sentit quelqu'un s'assoir en face d'elle. Elle avait pensé que c'était Charlus, sauf qu'en reprenant contact avec la réalité, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas lui.

-Cousine Dorea! Comme je suis contant de te voir, avait-il dit se voix traînante.

-Beurk, l'avait-elle salué le plus correctement possible.

-Comment se porte ce cher Charlus? Avait il continué d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

-Très bien, avait-elle répondu froidement.

-Oh Dorea, il avait posé sa main sale sur son bras et oui enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau.

-Lâche-moi, avait-elle soufflé en tentant de se dégager.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma cousine adorée?

-Lâche-moi, qu'elle avait répété.

-Mais Dorea voyons! Je...

-Lâche ma femme, avait claqué la voix froide de Charlus.

Il semblait prêt à sortir sa baguette, ce qui n'inquiéta pas pour autant Beurk.

-Je peux tout de même parler à ma cousine, Potter, avait-il dit d'une voix pleine de raillerie.

-Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher, donc tu la lâches, avait continué Charlus.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Potter, avait sifflé Beurk en se rapprochant de lui.

-Merci d'avoir lâché ma femme, avait rapidement souri Charlus avant d'arborer une expression de dégoût.

Puis il s'était tourné vers Dorea en lui tendant son bras.

-Viens Recherchés, on se en va.

Dorea avait saisit son bras sans rechigner, elle avait autant envie que lui de s'en aller. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réplique cynique de son cousin.

-C'est bien Dorea t'es une bonne petite épouse.

Parce qu'en entendant cette phrase, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et sans qu'elle ne l'ai prémédité, sa baguette s'était pointée sur son cousin. Elle avait vu plusieurs personnes se reculer, même Beurk semblait n'avoir pas prévu qu'elle dégaine sa baguette.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, cousin. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, avait-elle craché.

Puis elle avait tiré Charlus dehors qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger tout seul. Une fois dans la neige sur le perron du Pub, elle avait eu honte de s'être emportée aussi facilement. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

-Désolé, avait-elle rapidement marmonné.

Charlus avait éclaté de rire et l'avait serré si fort dans ses bras qu'elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Puis il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche devant les quelques passants. Elle avait été trop surprise pour faire quoi-que-ce-soit.

-Oh Dorea! avait sourit Charlus. Si tu n'étais pas ma femme, je t'épouserai tout de suite! La tête de Beurk! Oh! j'ai toujours voulu le voir comme ça!

Puis elle avait éclaté de rire à son tour.

Ils étaient rentrés, et maintenant, elle pensait à Lucretia. Qu'allait-elle faire? Parce que depuis que sa petite-cousine savait et était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, elle semblait toujours triste même quand elle venait chez elle et qu'Ignatus était là, son sourire ne tenait plus aussi longtemps.

Mais si elle se mariait avec Beurk, elle ne la verrait plus du tout, elle en était sûre. Et elle ne dirait pas non plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, elle se sentirait trop humiliée. Lucretia avait un ego un peu trop important pour son propre bien.

Charlus dut sentir son trouble et sa joie s'évaporer, car il la prit par la main pour la faire assoir dans son bureau, où il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Elle hésita. De toutes façons, que pouvait-il faire? Rien.

-Non, non, tout va bien, tenta-t-elle de sourire.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sur les nerfs, et ça explosa maintenant, alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

-C'est Lucretia qui m'inquiète! Voilà ce qui ne va pas! Elle... J'ai l'impression qu'elle attend la fin, qu'elle ne vit plus que pour les autres, et, sa voix se cassa et elle explosa en sanglot.

Elle commença à débiter des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens elle faisait des grands gestes et s'énervait toute seule. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Tout partait dans sa tête, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. En plus, sûrement que sa belle-mère ou quelqu'un allait se rendre compte de son état et allait la faire enfermer à Sainte Mangouste. Cette pensée la calma et elle se prit la tête entre les mains pour pleurer doucement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée comme ça? Elle s'effondra vers le sol et finit à genoux au sol.

Elle attendit un peu, puis elle sentit un bras la soulever. Elle se laissa faire, elle savait que c'était Charlus qui l'amenait vers un des fauteuil de son bureau.

-Je... c'est la voix incertaine de Charlus, je te trouvais sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours. Ce... ça va mieux maintenant?

-Oui, oui, je... désolé. ça m'était jamais arrivé avant. Je ne comprends pas.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

-Tu serais pas enceinte par hasard? rit-il.

Elle se figea. Enceinte? Elle n'y avait pas pensé à ça. Mais maintenant qu'il le disait, ça lui paraissait l'explication la plus plausible. Et puis maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait du retard, un peu beaucoup de retard.

Elle tourna la tête vers Charlus, les yeux écarquillés. Le sourire de son mari ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent aussi. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre, et une joie l'envahit.

-Je vais être maman, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Charlus sauta sur ses pieds et poussa des cris de joie.

-Je vais être papa! Criait-il.

Puis il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et dans son dos et souleva Dorea en se mettant à courir vers le salon. Ils riaient tous les deux bien que la jaune fille lui disait de la poser. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le salon où la mère, le père et le grand-père de Charlus discutaient calmement. En les voyant entrer en riant à gorge déployée, ils les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Mais rien n'aurait pu entacher la joie de Dorea et elle passa sa main sur son ventre alors que Charlus s'exclamait :

-Je vais être papa!

Mrs Potter se leva, les larmes aux yeux et vint les serrer dans ses bras. Mr Potter ne fut pas long à la suivre, et le Grand-père Potter eut l'air aussi content.

Avec tout ça elle avait oublié Lucretia.

.ooo.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha à côté de Charlus ce soir-là, elle vit le livre d'Ignatus et sa joie retomba d'un coup.

Charlus posa sa main sur son ventre, en le regardant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne pensais pas que devenir papa allait me rendre aussi joyeux, murmura-t-il.

-Quand j'ai explosé tout à l'heure... commença-t-elle.

-N'en parlons plus, la coupa gentiment Charlus en caressant son ventre.

-Mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour Lucretia! Elle... c'est à cause de Beurk, elle sentit son mari se tendre à côté d'elle, quand tu n'étais pas là, il a dit qu'il voulait l'épouser, et, elle déglutit difficilement, et elle ne va pas bien en ce moment, elle va accepter à tous les coups, et je ne pourrais plus la voir et elle va être malheureuse, et...

-Calme-toi Dori, dit doucement Charlus en la prenant dans ses bras, pourquoi accepterait-elle?

-Mais parce qu'elle est... elle...

-Elle quoi? Insista Charlus.

-Parce qu'elle est raide dingue d'Ignatus mais qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Quoi? S'exclama son mari en se redressant.

-Mais ça se voit comme un Hippogriffe dans un troupeau de Veracrasse!

-Mais alors si elle aime vraiment Ignatus, elle refusera d'épouser Beurk.

-Non, soupira Dorea, parce que... parce que...

-Parce que quoi? soupira à son tour Charlus.

Dorea voulait lui expliquer mais elle ne voulait pas trahir sa cousine. Or expliquer clairement les choses viendrait à divulguer le secret de sa petite-cousine et Lucretia ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais ça.

-Parce qu'Ignatus ne veut pas se marier! Trouva-t-elle.

Charlus éclata de rire.

-Tu sais pourquoi il ne veut pas se marier? Lui demanda Charlus toujours en riant.

Elle lui répondit par la négation.

-Parce qu'il veut pouvoir continuer à voyager et étudier de nouveaux animaux!

Cette réponse soulagea Dorea plus que quiconque n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

-Donc si sa femme voyageait avec lui, il se marierait?

-Je pense.

-Donc il ne veut pas d'enfant non plus?

Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais elle se dit que c'était pour le bonheur de sa Lulu.

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement pas maintenant. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça?

Pleine d'embarras, elle se tordit les main pour trouver rapidement quelque chose à dire.

-Toi, tu me caches un truc? S'inquiéta Charlus.

-Non non... essaya-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de se défendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dori? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, soupira-t-il.

-Je sais mais...

-Je n'en parlerai pas si ça t'inquiète tant.

-Pour de vrai? Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

-Mais oui pour de vrai! Rit-il devant sa bouille.

-Pour de vrai de vrai? insista-t-elle.

-Mais oui pour de vrai de vrai! Répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant et la chatouillant.

Dorea finit par capituler, s'en voulant déjà.

-Lucretia ne veut pas le rendre malheureux.

Charlus fronça les sourcils. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse.

-Mais comment le rendrait-elle malheureux?

-Parce qu'elle... parce qu'elle... parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant.

Ça y est c'était dit et elle s'en voulait déjà. Mais comment avait-elle pu faire ça à sa petite-cousine, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Tu avais raison Charlus, c'est mal la Magie Noire, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour son mari.

Charlus n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi parlait-elle de Magie Noire alors qu'elle venait de lui apprendre que sa petite-cousine n'aurait jamais d'enfant à elle?

-Mais comment le sait-elle? Dit-il en fonçant les sourcils.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que les filles avait leurs reg...

-Tut tut tut! La coupa-t-il avec une grimace. Me parle pas de ça! C'est gênant.

Il avait les joues rougies et Dorea ne put qu' éclater se rire.

-Monsieur est gêné?

Un grognement lui répondit et elle rit de plus belle.

-Elle n'a plus ses r... elle étouffa un rire voyant Charlus plisser le nez, donc elle ne les a plus, soit disant à cause d'un sort de Magie Noire que son père lui aurait lancé. Et elle ne dit rien mais je sais que ça la rend malheureuse. Elle a toujours était une grande rêveuse. Elle aurait voulu faire Botaniste ou Magizoologiste, mais son père n'a pas voulu. Son père, mon cousin, est assez... particulier. Bref, Ignatus la fait rêver, tu vois?

Charlus sembla pensif.

-Donc, tu voudrais bien qu'ils se marient, si j'ai bien compris?

-Pas forcément qu'ils se marient, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle épouse le cousin Beurk, surtout si je sais qu'elle aimerait plus que tout suivre Ignatus dans ses aventures.

Dorea sentit un poids s'en aller de ses épaules.

-Ignatus l'aime bien. Il a l'air content quand elle est là le dimanche. Ils parlent toute la soirée ensemble.

L'esprit Serpentard de Dorea se mit en mouvement. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de faire quelque chose pour Lucretia, elle qui l'avait si souvent aidée. Un plan se mit progressivement en place dans sa tête. Si elle faisait ça, puis ça, puis... Mais oui! Elle n'avait plus qu'un truc à demander à Charlus.

-Il est à Londres ton ami en ce moment?


End file.
